All She Wanted Was An Apology
by Swan.queen.924
Summary: Set after the fist fight in season one, all Emma wants is an apology and she is determined to get it one way or another.


**Author's note:** I know no one really reads these things, well at least I didn't used to. But I wanted to go ahead and say thank you for taking the time to choose this story to read, out of the….47,000 that are on here for OUAT. This is the first story that I have written in probably about three years or so, hopefully it will be worth reading. Here goes nothing. Please leave comments, criticism is welcome.

Also this is purely 18 and up only, pretty much just going to be a one-shot. Set after Regina and Emma punched each other in season one.

It had been a long day for Deputy Emma Swan and Mayor Regina Mills, they had gotten into their most heated argument yet and both were still slightly sore and beyond pissed at each other. Sheriff Graham had taken Emma back to the station after the fight, getting her ice for her swollen face.

"She really packs a punch for being that short, huh?" Graham tried to make Emma laugh but she just rolled her eyes fondly, well aware of Graham's feelings for her but she didn't know how to let him down gently without losing him as a friend.

A few minutes went by of awkward silence, well it was awkward on the Sheriff's part. Graham was watching Emma while she stared straight at the jail cell, totally zoned out and thinking about the events of the day.

" _I'm sorry…but did you ever stop to think that maybe the problem isn't with me? It's with you?" As soon as the words left Emma's mouth she knew there was no turning back. She had started something the she intended on finishing._

" _Excuse me?" The words slowly came from the Mayor's deep red lips, daring the new Deputy to continue._

" _Henry came and found me, Graham kissed me…both were miserable. Maybe, Madame Mayor…you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" As soon as the words left Emma's lips Regina let an almost evil smirk cover her lips and before Emma knew it a small but powerful fist connected with her cheekbone._

 _Emma let out an annoyed huff and as she regained her balance Regina was surprised that the blonde woman actually hit her back and the Mayor was silenced by Emma grabbing her by the arms and roughly pushing her into the door of the vault, effectively knocking the breath from the shorter woman. Green eyes looked into fiery brown ones. The Deputy was feeling a mixture of things, anger, passion, and annoyance but she couldn't quite decide which one should win her over, which feeling should show but she did know that at that point in time she had finally silenced the delicious red lips in front of her. For the time being at least._

Emma was rudely brought back out of the thought by Graham who had coincidently ruined the moment between the two women earlier as well by grabbing Emma rougher than she appreciated and separating the angry women.

After a few minutes of trying to help his new deputy she got annoyed by his constant staring, he was looking at her like a lovesick puppy.

"Uh, Graham..thanks for the help, y'know with the ice and all…" Emma had never been good at just keeping up a meaningless conversation. If they weren't talking about something interesting or decent enough to keep her attention then she didn't really know what to say. To put a stop to the awkward silence in the Sheriff station, Emma got up and gave Graham a half smile.

"Goodnight, and thanks again." She said before making her way to the cruiser, taking the patrol car was much easier than walking home and Emma would much rather drive around for a bit to try and clear her head. Once she was in the car she turned the interior light on and rolled her eyes as she saw the blood on her shirt. Knowing that Mary Margaret would ask too many questions if she saw the mess Emma just decided it best to change shirts. She took off her current stained one and slipped on her uniform shirt and buttoned it almost all the way up, leaving the top two buttons open, just enough to see a bit of pale skin beneath.

The blonde started the car and headed toward her shared apartment with Mary Margaret, spotting the Mayor's black vehicle about a quarter mile ahead. She pressed lightly on the gas pedal to catch up to the black car and chuckled a bit when she realized that the perfect little Mayor of the town was speeding.

Deputy Swan switched her light and siren on and Regina lets out a small annoyed sigh when seeing the blue lights in her rearview mirror, the Mayor wondered just how stupid Graham must be to pull her over, she could have his job for this. The frustrated brunette pulls off the main road onto a small side road and Emma turns the siren off, leaving the lights on her squad car on.

The blonde gets out and gently taops her knuckle on the glass of Regina's driver window and as the brunette looks over she scoffs and rolls the window down.

"Really? What is the meaning of this, Miss Swan? As if I haven't had to deal with you enough tonight you decide to pull me over?" Regina was fuming at this point as she looked into green eyes but brown eyes traveled a bit lower to see that Emma was actually wearing her uniform shirt, which was tucked in and buttoned but Emma's voice brought Regina back out of her own thoughts,

"It wasn't like it was my fault you were speeding, Regina. Do you know how fast you were going?" The deputy probably couldn't have been happier in that moment, smirking at the Mayor with confidence. They both knew Regina was in the wrong but Emma was going to make her pay for this whole incident tonight one way or another and if this was the way then so be it.

"I couldn't have been going too far over the speed limit, Deputy so I suggest that you get back in your car and let me go on my way."

Emma watched carefully as the red lips in front of her moved though she wasn't quite listening to the words leaving them.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the car, ma'am. You obviously aren't going to cooperate and the only reason I can think for you to do that is that you have something on you that you're trying to hide. So I'll ask you again...please step out of the car." Emma didn't quite know if this was going to work out like it did in her head but Regina seemed to be listening so far.

The brunette rolled her eyes and stepped out of the vehicle, crossing her arms. "What now Deputy? Are you going to strip search me?" The Mayor said with sarcasm dripping from her words.

The blonde laughed and took Regina's arms into her hands. Uncrossing them and easily turning the small body in front of her around. She placed Regina's hands on the car and stood directly behind the woman. "Do not move because yes, I am going to search you. To find out why you were so eager to get home." The deputy moved her hands to Regina's shoulders, patting them and them running her hands slowly down the woman's sides and she could have sworn she heard Regina suck in a quick breath and try to stifle the sound.

Emma was trying so hard not to enjoy this but it was great, Regina had an amazing body and her hands were all over it at the moment. She got an idea and decided to get brave, bringing her hands to the brunette's thighs and hiking up her tight pencil skirt right up over the swell of her ass and then hips. Regina gasped out loud. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Swan?!" She huffed and Emma smirked.

"I'm going to make you apologize for today, coming at me like I really am some kind of problem for this place but I've done nothing but help. Apologize for the way you've treated me in general actually." Emma took one small step back and looked down in front of her at the Mayor's almost bare ass, it was so perfect and round and the only thing there to cover in was a black lace thong. Of course the Mayor would go with black lace, to watch everything else she owned. The blonde reached between Regina's legs and smiled when the crotch of the other woman's thong was practically soaked.

"Oh so you're enjoying this? Is that it? Do you like the feeling of my hands on you?" Emma was teasing the older woman, her fingers running slowly up and down the covered crotch of the panties in front of her.

"Miss Swan I suggest you get whatever this is, over with. You obviously have some sort of infatuation with me to abuse your power by illegally searching my body and-..oh!" Regina's words were cut off by Emma slipping her thong to the side and easily sliding two fingers inside her.

The deputy was extremely pleased with the moans slipping from Regina's lips as her fingers curled and the sharp inhale of the Mayor when Emma's fingers were taken away just as quickly as they had come.

The Mayor could hear Emma messing with something on her belt but couldn't exactly turn around. Emma was grabbing the night stick that was on her belt next to her gun. She took the object out of its holder and kept Regina's thong pulled to the side, pressing the tip of the solid object against Regina's pussy, slowly pushing it inside since the woman was already plenty wet enough.

"Oh dear god!" Regina shouted out and her fingers gripped the door of her own car tightly as she felt the foreign object invade her tight walls, sliding in embarrassingly easily due to the amount of wetness the deputy had caused. Only a few seconds passed and Regina was pushing her ass back, trying to take more of the night stick inside her. If they were going to do this she at least wanted it to happen now and not be teased the entire night.

Emma watched in awe as the object disappeared between the brunette's legs, her jaw slack and her breathing elevated. She couldn't believe that this was working and the other woman was actually pushing back, wanting it to continue, wanting Emma to get her off. The deputy pushing the stick further into Regina and the older woman's mouth dropped open.

"Yes..." Regina moaned as Emma pushed further inside her but it was still only a couple inches in and the brunette was getting irritated that she wasn't being filled yet. "Miss Swan if you're going to do this can we get on with it at least?" She said in a tone that was meant to sound intimidating but really her voice was hushed and she sounded out of breath. Deciding to take things into her own hands Regina pushed her hips back hard as Emma held the stick in place, the whole thing pushed into the older woman and Regina let out a loud moan, finally getting the feeling she needed. "Fuck yes.." She moaned and dropped her head back, Emma had stepped closer so Regina's head laid on the blonde's shoulder and Emma was in awe, busy watching the woman in front of her take this entire night stick inside her pussy was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

Emma leaned in a bit and pressed a kiss to the tan neck in front of her, kissing, sucking leaving little bites here and there as she worked the makeshift toy in and out of the brunette and Regina reaced a hand down between her legs, moaning a bit louder and moving her hips in time with the thrusts she was receiving. The Mayor's hand slipped into the front of her panties, two slender fingers getting to work by rubbing hard fast circles over her own clit, so ready to cum for Emma.

"I want an apology before you finish." Emma husked into her ear and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Can't you just finish this and have the..fuck! Satisfaction of that alone?" The older woman asked and when Emma's thrust stopped she got her answer. "Fine, fine. I apologize now can you continue?" As soon as the apology come out Emma's arm got to work again, thrusting the toy hard into the other woman until Regina was pressed flush against Emma, moaning and bucking her hips, Emma knew the woman was done for when her movements stopped and her jaw hung open in one long low moan, Regina tightened around the toy and came harder than anyone had made her before.

Emma slowed to a stop and gently pulled the night stick from the other woman, putting the glistening weapon back into its holster and smirking. "See now was that so hard? Having to apologize?" Emma fixed Regina's thong and skirt, putting them back into place. Before kissing the other woman's neck who was still recovering from her intense orgasm. "Goodnight Regina, don't let me catch you speeding again."

Thank you for reading, please comment and give me some ideas for a few one shots you would like to read.


End file.
